


A Path We Forged Ourselves

by VenJubilation



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: After bearing witness to how the war ended, Sylvain has his concerns about his decisions. Did he make the right choice? Could everything have been avoided? Endless questions and visions haunt his mind. But Felix is there to remind him that this was their choice that was deemed necessary to escape from all things tying them down in a corrupted Kingdom.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935535
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	A Path We Forged Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 – After the War / Future

Sylvain stared blankly at the wall before him. The stone bricks had never provided much warmth, and the blue accents decorating them only deepened the chill he felt in his bones. They were a constant reminder of the past, when his days were filled with joyous moments shared between him and his old friends in the Blue Lion house. But those days were long gone, pushed aside by new memories created with his current housemates and horrible visions of the war he had taken part of.

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, weighing him down with guilt. The war had been over for days now, but the smell of rust and the sound of clanging metal remained ever so present in his senses. He couldn’t help but wonder if things would have been different had he not changed sides? Could there have been peace and conversation instead of mindless bloodshed and murder? He leaned over, arms crossing over his abdomen as his stomach threatened to release its contents onto the carpet. The scene kept replaying in his head; all of his friends of the Blue Lion house were brought to their knees, tortuous spells and ropes kept them in place, and finally.. Edelgard raising her axe high to deliver the final blow over Dimitri’s neck.

Sylvain squeezed his eyes shut, just as he did when that very moment occurred.

Across the room, there was a stern knock on the door. He remained silent; not favoring the idea of talking to anyone right now, muchless letting anyone see him in the broken condition he had been left in. A moment passed and he exhaled, only to tense up once more at the jiggle of the doorknob.

“I know you’re in there. Open the door.” A familiar voice said from outside.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sylvain looked up from the floor, “Felix?” His fingers twitched as they rested on his knees, tempted to help push him up and open the door. But hesitation ran through his blood, preventing him from moving. It was an internal conflict between wanting to stay in isolation to keep pretending it was all just a bad dream or facing the reality of what actually stood behind that heavy wooden barrier.

“...open the door, Sylvain” Was said shortly after, Felix’s voice softening into a tone that was rare but not foreign.

Pressing his lips together as he stood, Sylvain made his way to the door and unlocked it. Tempted to take a hold of the knob, the decision was overruled by the overwhelming urge to return to his bed. As he returned to his previous spot on the corner of the mattress, he could hear the sound of the doorknob turning and the hinges opening. Footsteps carefully made their way inside and the door was closed once again.

“You look horrible.” Felix said with a voice so neutral, Sylvain couldn’t tell if he wanted to joke or if he truly meant it. But considering how he felt, it didn’t feel far from the truth.

“Sorry, missing a few hours of beauty sleep will do that to a guy.” He lamely responded.

Next to him, the bed dipped down and a sense of warmth spread across his left arm. The tips of Felix’s fringe danced along his jaw as he felt him rest his head on his shoulder. Such a warm gesture felt wrong to Sylvain, despite it being a common occurrence whenever they were alone. He knew this was Felix’s way of trying to comfort him, his way of telling him he was there for him. A frown met Sylvain’s lips.

“What do you think they’ll do with them?” Sylvain asked after some time passed.

Felix remained silent, exhaling in a way that signaled he was in thought. However, it wasn’t long before he answered, “I’m not sure. They didn’t exactly do anything wrong and they weren’t our prime target.”

“Our prime target.” Sylvain repeated, gritting his teeth. “Just say it, Felix. Dimitri. They weren’t Dimitri. That’s who she was after and that’s who she got, so why did she have to capture everyone else too?”

“Sylvain–”

“It’s unfair!” He snapped. “Those were my friends and she’s treating them like they’re… like they’re rats! When I joined this side, I thought we would be bettering the world! Thought we would be getting rid of that horrid Crest-Nobility system, giving everyone a fair chance at living life, and so much more. But this isn’t doing that at all! This is–”

“They were my friends too!” Felix exclaimed as he sat up properly, cutting Sylvain off. “They were my friends just as much as they were yours. But it was their decision to stay just like it was our decision to leave! They felt they had nothing to lose while we would have become mindless pawns of that corrupted Crest-Nobility system the damned Kingdom lived by. Is that what you want, Sylvain? Forcing yourself to hide who you are behind that ridiculous fake smile of yours and being viewed at by only your crest and nothing more?!”

Blinking at Felix, the named male didn’t respond. It felt as though a storm was brewing in his mind, leaving nowhere for him to find shelter from the truth that rang through Felix’s words. Is that really what he wanted, his mind echoed in question.

“The Kingdom turns their back away from people like us. People like Glenn and Miklan. If we don’t fit into their roles, if we don’t live long enough to make a name for ourselves, they turn their backs on us. That boar was supposed to become king and change the way things were done. But when his people needed him the most, he became a monster with an insatiable thirst for bloodshed. It’s disgusting, vile, and our friends knowingly choose to become soldiers that would die in the name of something so foul as such. That was their choice and they got caught. The only thing we can do is hope that confinement is the worst of their punishments.”

Sylvain could hear the uncertainty in Felix’s voice even though the expression he wore feigned confidence. It was an act that very few would be able to recognize if they did not know him for as long as Sylvain had.

“Why did you choose this side? Knowing everything that would have happened, why?” He asked, shoulders slumping.

“Don’t ask something like that with no correlation to what we’re talking about!” Felix snapped, eyes narrowing at him.

“Why?” Sylvain repeated and watched as his best friend hesitated with answering him.

Finally, Felix sighed as his gaze shifted before he answered, “So I could have a future with you, you fool.”

_Oh._

Sylvain blinked and Felix did not wait to be prompted again to talk. “So I could have a future with you,” he repeated, his eyes remaining on one of the tapestries on the wall. “An actual future. Not one where we would have to hide who we are, but instead one where we could embrace ourselves and feel satisfied. …I didn’t know what that future would cost us, but if being by your side requires sacrifices, then so be it Sylvain.”

“Felix…” the redhead mumbled.

When Felix didn’t move at the call of his name, Sylvain reached for his hand. He slipped his palm under his, interlocking their fingers and giving him a small squeeze. When the gesture was returned, he let out a sigh of relief.

“I want that future with you too, Fe.” Sylvain said. “And everything that comes with having to reach it. But… Just because we have to make some sacrifices, doesn’t mean things have to turn out as expected. We can right the wrongs and make sure we’re not the only ones given a fair chance, right?”

Felix glanced over at Sylvain, raising an eyebrow before letting out a soft chuckle. “You really are a fool, huh? But yes, I suppose we can do that.”

“Then let’s do it. Starting with our friends. We can talk to the Emperor and see if–”

“After you rest.” Felix interrupted.

“What?”

“You need rest, it looks like you haven’t slept in days and, therefore, are in no condition to be talking to anyone. I’ll find out where they’re holding them and see the condition they’re being kept in, but we’re not talking to the Emperor until you rest.”

Although Sylvain wanted to argue against it, he knew Felix had a point. If he couldn’t keep his emotional outburst under control around Felix, what made him think he would be able to keep it under control around the very person who caused the situation?

“Fine, but I won’t like it.”

“It’s not for you to like, it's for you to feel better, idiot.” Felix got up from the bed, ready to make a beeline for the door when Sylvain grabbed his hand.

Neither of them looked at one another and Sylvain spoke softly, “Thank you for always being by my side, Felix.”

“Hmph. I should be the one thanking you.” Felix mumbled, shaking his head briefly. Hesitating to take his hand back, he gave him a squeeze instead. “Until we die together, right?”

“Until we die together.” Sylvain repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late with posting this due to RL situations and had to bum rush finishing it, but I hope this was enjoyable to read nonetheless!
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments! It helps keep the writer motivated to keep writing and improving~
> 
> For updates on upcoming fics for the week or future projects in general, feel free to follow my Twitter, @VenJubilation :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
